Orgulho
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Você era orgulhoso demais para admitir a verdade. Por isso, morreu com ela. - BatmanxFlash - PRESENTE PARA HIEI-AND-SHINO - Resposta ao desafio imposto pela mesma.


_**Summary:**__ Você era orgulhoso demais para admitir a verdade. Por isso, morreu com ela._

**Esta fic é uma resposta ao desafio proposto por Hiei-and-Shino;**

**É um presente para Hiei-and-Shino;**

**E adivinhem só? Foi betada por Hiei-and-Shino;**

**Espero que goste, alma gêmea!**

* * *

**Orgulho**

_"It's not faith if you_

_If you use your eyes"_

_(__Não é fé se você  
Se você usar seus olhos)_

**Paramore - Miracle**

**X**

_Era inadmissível para você que as coisas tomassem esse rumo._

_Você preferia mil vezes morrer, a acreditar nessa verdade. Porque não era real. Não podia ser. Porque, para você, nada era real se você não acreditasse._

_Você era correto demais, cético demais. Por isso, não aceitava aquela verdade. Porque ela fugia às regras de um mundo perfeito. Ela fugia às suas regras, não é?_

_Como aquela noite em que seus pais morreram._

_E você não aceitava nada que fosse errado. Por isso, era o cavaleiro das trevas. Você nunca enxergou, mas o errado era você._

**X**

Ele não teria medido esforços para dizer a todo mundo o que sentia por você. Ele não teria tido o seu medo e escondido tudo como se não fosse simplesmente nada. Mas não era, certo?

_Não tinha como ser algo, porque nunca havia acontecido._

_Você demorou demais para enxergar a verdade. Demorou demais para perceber que aquele tinha sido o pior erro da sua vida._

_Porque você, ao contrário dele, preferia ser cego. Preferia manter-se oculto em sua própria escuridão._

_Uma escuridão que, aos poucos, tragou todos os seus sentimentos._

**X**

Você sempre se achou correto com seu ar de total arrogância e superioridade, mas sempre se sentia um lixo quando ele estava por perto. Porque ele era verdadeiro. E porque não precisava vestir uma máscara como você. Apenas para os combates. Você não.

_Você vivia por trás de uma máscara. Escondia sua verdadeira realidade e vivia apenas aquilo que você queria viver._

_Você era falso e foi assim até seu último suspiro._

_Ele não._

_Ele era verdadeiro em cada detalhe. Desde o sorriso reluzente às piadinhas que fazia durante as lutas. Ele nunca foi falso com ninguém. Nem mesmo com você. Ele sempre sorria para você. Como retribuição, você fingia indiferença._

_Você nunca foi digno dele. Nunca._

_Mesmo assim, ele sempre estava por perto. Ele sempre ficava próximo de você, dizendo coisas divertidas ou tentando fazer com que você fosse um pouco menos sério. Apesar de todo seu esforço, ele nunca conseguiu retirar a sua máscara. Nunca._

**X**

_Você nunca conseguiu olha-lo nos olhos sem aquela máscara. Porque você tinha medo. Medo de se perder na imensidão daqueles olhos verdes. Porque o verde significava esperança. E isso era uma coisa que você já não tinha há muito._

_Você o observava apenas de longe, quando ninguém mais estava olhando. Geralmente, ele estava fazendo coisas que você considerava idiotas, como jogar videogames ou contar piadas. Eram coisas que, para você, não passavam de perda de tempo._

_Mas você nunca conseguiu repreende-lo por isso. Nem mesmo quando as piadas eram feitas para você. No entanto, você nunca riu delas. Nem mesmo quando eram engraçadas. Você preferia manter-se frio, distante, sombrio._

_Porque você era orgulhoso demais para admitir quaisquer erros em suas regras. Você só nunca percebeu que, às vezes, as regras é que estão erradas._

**X**

Foi tudo por mero capricho.

_Tudo._

_Porque se você tivesse admitido a verdade para si mesmo desde o início, nada disso teria acontecido._

_Ele estaria feliz, você também._

_Mas era difícil demais para você, o cavaleiro das trevas, o herdeiro das indústrias Wayne, o grande Batman, enxergar isso tudo._

Você não podia ter sentimentos.

_Não por um garoto como ele._

_Não por um garoto._

_Não._

_Isso era errado, você pensava. Isso tudo não podia ser real. Um dia você acordaria e não sentiria nada ao olhar para ele. Não sentiria nada ao ver os seus sorrisos. E então vocês dois poderiam sair para beber ou irem para uma festa, sem ter que se preocupar com o fato de isso tudo terminar em uma tragédia._

_Porque você tinha estranhas definições para tragédia._

_Para você, Flash era uma tragédia em sua vida._

_Porque você sempre tinha que livra-lo dos problemas. Fossem dentro da Liga, quando ele quase morria por ser descuidado ou fora dela, quando arrumava confusões com alguns arruaceiros e acabava na prisão como Wally West._

_Quando ele te agradecia, você simplesmente encolhia os ombros e não o encarava._

"_Você devia crescer"._

_Você nunca pronunciou o nome dele. _

_Nunca._

_Você tinha medo de que, se pronunciasse, aquilo tornasse o sentimento ainda mais intenso. E você não podia. Você não devia. Porque aquilo te faria sofrer. Amar e perder. Você não estava acostumado com essas duas palavras. Você preferia odiar e vencer. Porque elas pareciam mais sonoras, mais convidativas. __Assim como Wally West._

_Mesmo assim, você preferiu trancar esse nome dentro de si e chamá-lo apenas de Flash._

**X**

Você nunca percebeu o quanto o machucava. Não eram ferimentos externos que poderiam ser tratados por médicos, nem mesmo por seu dinheiro. Eram ferimentos internos e que nunca paravam de sangrar.

_Cada gesto violento, cada palavra de indiferença, cada olhar não correspondido. Cada uma dessas coisas o feria e o definhava aos poucos. Porque, apesar de você representar a escuridão para todos, para ele, você era a luz._

_Não importava o modo como você o tratasse, ele sempre estaria ali para você._

_Era isso o que você pensava, mesmo que se mantivesse tão distante._

_Você só se esqueceu que o "sempre" só existe em contos de fadas._

**X**

_Tiros, gritos e lágrimas._

_Foi apenas isso que você conseguiu sentir naquele momento. Não havia mais nada. Tudo girava e ia escurecendo aos poucos. Mas havia algo mais. Uma voz baixa que lhe chamava e pedia para que você ficasse. A mesma voz que lhe perguntava o porquê de ter feito isso._

_Não era possível identifica-la, mas você sabia quem era. Você sentia a vida se esvaindo de seu corpo e não conseguia segura-la. Mas você queria, você desejava isso. Porque você queria, nem que por um único instante, olhar naqueles olhos verdes. Sentir a esperança deles. Agarrar-se a ela._

"_Bruce! Bruce!" Ele dizia, retirando-lhe a máscara. "Por que, Bruce? Por quê?"_

_Você não disse nada. Apenas estendeu suas mãos para a máscara dele e retirou-a. Os olhos verdes marejavam em lágrimas e elas corriam velozmente pelo rosto daquele que você havia negado até aquele instante._

_Você sequer sorriu para ele e não respondeu sua pergunta._

"Então é essa a cor da esperança...?" Você sibilou baixo, antes de seus olhos se fecharem eternamente para a luz e se abrirem para a escuridão.

_Mas não tinha problema, não é? Você já era acostumado a viver nas trevas, sem ninguém. Só que agora não poderia mais observa-lo de longe, não poderia repreende-lo quando fizesse algo errado ou salva-lo caso ocorresse algum problema._

_Agora você estava sozinho e jamais o veria novamente._

_Tudo por mero capricho seu._

_Você era orgulhoso demais para admitir a verdade. Por isso, morreu com ela._

* * *

**N/A:**

Não me perguntem o que foi essa fic, porque eu não vou saber responder. Tudo o que eu sei, é que eu não gostei dela, mas tá valendo. O presente é pra hee-chan e se ela falou que gostou tá falado.

Bem, eu usei o narrador oculto e eu adorei usar este recurso, porque eu acho muito divertido.

Espero que vocês curtam a fic, apesar de eu te achado ela uma droga xD

Ainda escreverei mais neste fandom!

Kissus!

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

_**#Cartazes do movimento Anti-Baú da Felicidade#**_


End file.
